


Requested : about what Arisa like here.

by Kasteax_AperolSpritz



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, I wonder if anyone in Aqours will request her menu, If it is from my friend I guess I can bear with it, Want to eat Hamburg too, You should have this kind of friend somehow, no malicious intention so please don't beat me Rikyako san, spaghetti may be, suddenly remember when I got food poisoning...., this is a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasteax_AperolSpritz/pseuds/Kasteax_AperolSpritz
Summary: Scarltmayhem-san requested me with this plot. Since moment of these two are all round. But I wonder if Arisa can talk about this so casually. (like in NamaHoso)





	Requested : about what Arisa like here.

 

It always be the question, when it comes to Aida Rikyako and Cooking ability.

 

“Sigh… Why they always DOUBT about my cooking! I am improving and keep doing new dish, you know.” 

The one who is the center of topic whines. She is half upset and half feeling amused. What on earth made our fanclub spam my Twitter about that hamberg.

 

Oh…. It’s you.

 

 

 

“It is first impression, Rikyako. And it was imprinted into everyone mind”

 

 

“At least they should question other thing! At first they nagged about my artworks, 

 

(speak in really soft voice, low volume) 

that I don’t want to admit about how abstract I made them 

 

-cough- they should be impressed by my art first!” 

 

 

Aww….embrassing. Aida Rikyako. what was I blabbled!? 

  
  


 

 

Arisa smirks, turns around giggling that make Rikyako’s ears turn pink.

 

“Even if I didn’t meet you before. even if it is me. I am sure that I will be impressed by your cooking ”

 

“Since I am lured to the person who can cook, more than who can draw”

  
  


 

Rikyako’ eyes squint. She looks at her friend with dubious expression. 

 

 

“Well, I am sure since you are the one who think food is better than art.”

 

“Not as glutton as you, Rikyako”

 

“Oh dear, you are making me mad.”

 

 

Arisa pat on her shoulder, as if it can sooth her. But no. until the next sentence.

  
  


“If you are mad at me then proof that you can cook well. I don’t mind eating your experimental menu everyday”

 

“I will add enormous amount of Tabasco in your disk” Seem like she decides to make a resentment, but not that serious.

 

“ Really? It’s OK. since I like you enough to bare with it”

 

 

“Huh?”

 

 

“That’s why. So please try again next time. Now I have to go”

 

Arisha walks out instantly, leaves Rikyako behind, stunned.

 

 

 

“You mean you love my food? right? argh. this is confused. I don’t think I heard that right….”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Start to have a nightmare that She grills me instead of Hamburg.  
> Spare me and my fanmeet ticket.


End file.
